Innocence taken
by naptownbaby
Summary: ITASAKU Dark fic. He watched her like a predator does its prey. She was in the center of the club’s dance floor, mind completely oblivious of the man lurking in the shadows. what does he want from her Angst, N/C, Other, SH, Violence Itachi Sakura Itaxsak
1. Chapter 1

Innocence Taken

Innocence Taken

He watched her like a predator does its prey. She was in the center of the club's dance floor, mind completely oblivious of the man lurking in the shadows. He watched her sexily gyrate against some guy she probably didn't know. His lust grew when se saw her rub her hands slowly up her body, over her breasts and into her pink hair, teasing him with the sway of her hips, the arch or her back. It was intoxicating watching her, he felt drunk with lust and longing. Slowly he made his way to where she was. The closer he got, the more need he had, and he needed to be inside her.

He danced in rhythm with her and she backed up against him grinding hard to the music, completely unaware of the danger she just put herself in. _'Letting your guard down kunoichi? Not a smart move'_ he thought to himself as he put his hands on her waist to better mold them together.

They danced together for a few more songs and then headed to the bar. "Can I get you a drink" he asked in a sexily deep voice

"yeah that would be great"

"it seems like your celebrating something" he asked, already knowing why she was there.

"yeah I passed my Jonin exams today, so my friends and I came out to my favorite club"

"aah so that's why you looking so sexy tonight" he said smoothly, she blushed hard at this and took the last shot that they had ordered. She didn't seem to notice that didn't get any drinks for himself. After she finished, a very drunk Sakura led them both to a booth in a more secluded area of the club. She began to babble on about nonsense and drunkenly told him all about her. She rambled on and on about her beloved "Sasuke-kun", '_she is a dumb fool I she thinks my little brother will go out with her, especially after I'm through'_ he thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

Tired of hearing about her love or his brother, he asks, "Do you want to go out side for some fresh air its hot in hear and I can barely hear your sweet voice over the music."

"ok" she answered without a bad thought in her mind. '_hmmm why does he seem so familiar, mmmm he reminds me so much of my Sasuke-kun, ooooh Sasuke-kun, I wonder what he's doi-' (An, didn't want to be in her mind much longer with all that Sasuke talk)._

She was being led out of the club by her talk, dark and handsome new friend, she was so out of it by then. When they reached the side alley he looked around to make sure no one was near them or could hear them.

"So what did you want to talk abou-" her sentence was cut off as she was suddenly slammed against the wall. At that she sobered up real quick "Hey what the hell"

"it's far too late now, little kunoichi, to be getting your guard up. I've already got you and your not going anywhere."

To say she was scared now was an understatement, the alcohol in her veins altered her charka so her strength was useless so was jutsu. "let me go please I haven't done anything to you, what do you want from me?"

"…"

"PLEASE please don't hurt me please I'll do anything" she begged feeling helpless without her chakra. _'He must be a shinobi because no civilian could be this strong. Please someone help.'_

"…" he slammed her against the wall again, this time harder than the first. He winced a little, though not visible, at the cracking sound her head made hitting the brick wall.

"nnghh, nn-oo, puh-puh lease, " she stuttered slowly loosing consciousness from the pain in her head.

He didn't react when he felt the thick blood in her hair as he grabbed it and harshly kissed her mouth. She was too out of it to protest. The taste of blood teased his tongue, it excited him so he kissed even harder. Using his hand to hold her head to his, his other hand began to roam freely over her body, feeling her curves through her skin tight dress .

'_Sakura you need to snap out of it,_' her inner self yelled to her. At that instant she became aware of the wondering hands.

"noo no please don't not that please"

"ahh so you got your voice back Kunoichi, well you'll be using it more real soon before I'm done with you."

"NOOOO" her eyes widened with complete realization at his intentions.

She began to struggle more but he kept her still with the hand in her hair and his body pressed tightly against hers. No one herd her screams and cries for help, the music in the club was the perfect cover. He ran his hand up and down her bare thighs as he had done on the dance floor with her. He felt her flat stomach and cupped her breast. She wiggled even more to get away but she wasn't going anywhere. Holding on to her tighter he reached down and ripped her dress up the sides, the stretchy fabric fell in tatters to the ground.

"very nice Kunoichi you are going to please me greatly" he said close to her ear in almost a whisper. This made her flinch away with disgust, she was trying so hard now to get away, she needed to do something anything.

"Your mine now" he whispered again as he ripped off the cloth that held her sex. He smirked at her desperate screams for help before covering her mouth with his to quiet her down more. While she continued to scream in his mouth he undid the front of his pants and positioned her legs open around him. The blood gushing out of her head was starting to affect her badly now her limbs were tiring easily from all the struggling.

'_this is not how it was supposed to happen'_ she thought to herself, her body was too weak now her mind going crazy about what was happening.

Positioning himself to her sex, he watched as the tears started falling down her eyes _' your nothing but a scared little girl' _ he thought before plunging himself into her unprepared very tight hole.

"fuck your just as innocent as I thought you were, what were you the only virgin kunoichi left in the village" he said in a grunted voice to her," probably saving yourself for your precious Sasuke-kun". Hearing Sasuke's name she opened her then closed eyes only to see red orbs staring at her.

"Iii-ta-ch-ii" he paused when he herd his name. he looked down at her and a large grin appeared on his face. "Are you upset because I'm fucking you, or are you upset I'm not Sasuke" he then let out an evil laugh and plunged into her again.

The faster and deeper he went into her the louder her screams and cries in pain were. She felt like her insides were being ripped out and she could do nothing but hope it would be over soon. This fueled his fire, her screams excited him pushed him deeper and harder inside of her. he was fucking her into the wall not caring about the bruises and wounds he was causing her back and head. He was ruthless looking for release in an un-wanting partner. he was getting closer to his climax he could feel it, and with one last hard thrust he spilled his seed into her and rested his tired head on her shoulder, almost tenderly.

He let go of her body and it fell to the ground with a thud, she tried to move but her muscles just wouldn't work for her. all she could do was look at him, watch him fix his pants and turn to walk away. Just before he was out of her viewing range he turned and yelled to her.

"that will teach you to believe in foolish things like love Kunoichi, next time don't resist me because I will be coming for you again. And when I do I wont be as gentle as I was this time." her eyes widened in brief horror at his words as she slipped back out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence Taken ch

Innocence Taken ch.2

"-kura Hurano, 20, jonin leve-"

"-Stable condition-"

"-ied blood and seamen on inner thighs rush it to DNA analysis-"

"-no other major injuries other than the gash on her head- ould be fine-"

These broken voices were all Sakura could hear coming in and out of copiousness. Groggily she tried opening her eyes, and immediately closed them due to the bright hospital lights. '_wait hospital, why am I here. All of that had to be a dream, it couldn't have happened I probably just got wasted and passed out last night.' _"-ura, Sakura, Dammit Answer me. SAKURA" Green eyes suddenly snapped to the blond that was calling her name.

"Sakura you have had a lot of trauma done to you, your chakra has been deplete because of the alcohol in your body," '_see I knew it wasn't anything more than me passing out' _"There is a large gash on the back of your head that we have started healing. Sakura when we…When we found you, you were half naked in an alley with blood and semen dripping between your legs. You were raped," that last part coming out a little quieter than the rest. '_noooo this cant be real this couldn't have happened, I w-was raped b-by I-itachi. Noo-' _"Her blood pressure and heart rate is rising, Shit she's unconscious again. Keep her stable, I'm going to go check with DNA and see who this bastard is.

When Sakura woke up a few hours later she was still in denile _'why would itachi come all the way here to do..to that to me there's just no way.'_ Reality slapped her in the face when she tried to sit up, a sharp pain surged through her body emitting from her core, where her virginity was once intact. "no no, this isn't true not to me, it wasn't supposed to happen like this" The tears began to fall down her face into the pillow she buried her face in. at this time Tsunade walked in.

"Sakura" she called out, not receiving acknowledgement when she walked in the door. "Sakura are you all right?" this caused the girl to turn over and look at her as if to say 'do I look like I'm alright?'

"I know that this will take time to get through but just know that all of your friends, family and I will help you get through this. Naruto knows about what happened." Sakura visibly stiffened at the last statement. Sakura he's out for blood he wants to know who did it. I didn't tell him but I do know. DNA confirmed that it was an Uchiha. Sakura he will go and kill Sasuke if I let him kno-"

"-tachi" she said quietly barely above a whisper.

"What Sakura, I didn't hear you."

"I said it was ITACHI, Itachi raped me, took my virginity in some dingy alley and left me for dead. Now please Tsunade-sama just leave me alone right now.

Tsunade nodded in agreement and headed for her office where an anxious and bloodthirsty blond was waiting for her.

"Tsunade- sama" She flinched at the formality he used with her "tell me who did this to Sakura, I need to end him."

"I will tell you but you might need some help in finding your victim."

"Tell ME WHO"

"Uchiha I-"

"WHAT fucking Teme did this, after all we did to bring him back I'll fucking kil-"

Naruto, listen to me you little brat. Not Sasuke, Itachi" Nartuo's eyes widened at this, Itachi the s-class missing nin, Sasuke's older brother had done this to their Sakura.

"Naruto where are you going" Tsunade asked seeing Naruto about to jump out of her window.

"To get Sasuke and then go hunting for his bastard ass older brother." He said looking into the saddened of Tsunade's eyes "I will kill him Tsunade don't worry about that"

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I vow this will not happen again" Tsunade said before taking a swig of Sake and crying herself to sleep on her desk.

AN: Next time, Naruto tells Sasuke What happened. Sakura gets and unexpected visit in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran all the way to the Uchiha district and straight to Sasuke's house

Naruto ran all the way to the Uchiha district and straight to Sasuke's house. Once at the door Naruto was greeted by two ANBU. Since they brought Sasuke he was put on trial and then put on probation for a year with ANBU always watching him. " What is your purpose here Naruto?"

"Tsunade sent me to get the Teme; we have something important to talk about."

He handed the ANBU the note with the Hokage seal on it, proving that Sasuke was temporarily off probation.

Naruto ran past the two ANBU and into Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke, dammit teme get your ass down here it's important."

"Naruto what do you want, stop yelling in my hou-" he suddenly stopped when he saw the look on Naruto's face '_damn it must be something bad' _

"Sasuke, its Sakura. She was r-raped."

"What how?"

"I don't know Baa-chan said they found her outside a club unconscious"

"Who could have done this to her, she just made Jonin. The guy must have been a Ninja."

"S-class missing nin, to be exact". Naruto paused for a while thinking how he would tell Sasuke. "Sasuke it, .. it was Itachi, your brother did this."

"Naruto are you serious."

"yeah we have to get back to Baa-chan to get the hunting mission started." Naruto said as they headed to the door, rushing past the two ANBU on their way to the Hokage tower. "You better be still set on getting your revenge teme, cuz I swear I'm gonna rip your brother to pieces."

Hokage Tower

"Sasuke, Naruto you made it back finally, I've briefed your team on the specifics of this mission. Kakashi, Sai, Team 8, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino will be joining you. Kakashi and Sai because of Sakura, and Team 8 is our best tracking team. Sasuke will be lead in this mission because of his knowledge of Itachi. Find him, and end him no mercy. You leave in one hour. Dismissed.

Both teams 8 and 7 met at the east gate of Konoha to start the search for Itachi. None of them noticing the dark figure watching from the trees just beyond the gate.

Sakura awoke with a start from her nightmare. Since the rape every time she closed her eyes all she would see were those red eyes. She was so scared, _'when would he come back, why did he do this why'_ she would say to herself. She looked over to the bedside clock 2:15a.m. is what it read. "I don't think I will ever get a whole night's sleep after this" she said out loud to herself.

"No I don't suppose you will" Said a voice from the shadowy corner. The voice startled her Scared her shitless.

"No no you can't be here. I have to be dreaming again. This isn't right. Please don't be here."

"Sorry to disappoint Kunoichi, but I did say I would be coming back."

"HHHHEEEELLLPPPPP" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Now now that won't be necessary, Sound proofing jutsu. No one will hear your screams, that's good news because soon you'll be screaming a lot. I promise this time I'll make it good for you."

She stared at him with very wide eyes. What did he mean make it good for me. '_he's gonna r- rape you again, how the hell is that supposed to be good. I need to get help, get out of here' _ "What are you talking about, you Raped me, how is this good for me if your just gonna do it again." She yelled at him, not noticing him getting closer.

"Simple Kunoichi, this time I'm not going to rape you this time you will be willing."

"Why can't you just leave me alone. Why did you rape me?" the last part she asked more to herself in a whisper.

"Honestly?" he said in a softer voice. His whole demeanor changed completely, like a mask was being removed, which confused her. What game is he playing now.

"yes" she replied still wondering why his voice and body language softened. He's a monster, but why does he seem so normal now.

"Honestly I wanted to get your virginity out of the way so you will enjoy me. When do you get out of here?" she looked stunned by his answer. _'to get my virginity out of the way, why is he talking like I will come to him willingly now, why is he being so familiar with me.' _She thought to herself.

"Why do you care?" she spat at him "You raped me. What is this all of a sudden?"

" It wasn't supposed to happen like this-"

"Like what, oh you were just supposed to rape me to unconsciousness then the next time we met I was supposed to be willing, saying 'Itachi thank you for taking my virginity please do it again' please spare me, just get out." She said feeling her confidence rising against the man in her room.

"No, ju-just let me explain. I had to break you. i wanted you to hurt to feel the pain I feel when I see you. I've noticed you since we last fought, you intrigued me. I started watching you then, noticing how strong you had gotten all for my brother. I had wished so many times that passion could be because of me. But that wasn't the case you didn't know anything about me except the fact I killed my clan and my brother was after me. i couldn't stop watching your improvements, watching you grow up into a woman. You never saw me but be sure that I was always there thinking to myself one day I will have her. When you started going to that club I knew I would get my chance to have you, I started to have emotions then, almost love but not quite. But it was like torture seeing you grinding up on other people, letting your guard down. So I had to show you what happens when you let that guard down, I had to break you. So I raped you. it hurt me but I just had to" She stared at him open mouth and wide eyes.

"What so you had to rape me to show me not to let my guard down, to break me. Well good job cuz I fell completely broken. I'm not just going to forgive you. You raped me! I'm not going to let you walk in here and pretend that was ok." She said to him.

He walked closer sitting on the edge of the bed looking broken, this was so unlike the Itachi she herd storied of the man who brutally raped her outside of a club. The man who took her virginity against an alley wall. And now he was sitting here acting like this, acting like now that he had taken her innocence she was going to fall for him.

From his spot on the bed he reached toward her attempting to give her a reassuring touch something to make hi word get in her head. She flinched at this, she was still scared of him.

"Don't touch me"

"I just want to talk right now."

"Ha like I'm gonna fall for that one again. '_let's go outside and talk_ remember where that lead."

"Like I said I have no intentions of raping you. the next time you will enjoy it."

"Yeah like I'll let that happen, I'm not yours to play with. You hurt me dammit, physically and mentally all these games your playing how could you how can I trust what you say. You say have these emotions how can I believe something like that. "

"I'll just leave" he said dispelling the sound proofing jutsu, _'what did I expect her to fall head over heels for me' _

"No," Sakura voice was shaking as was her body. "W-wait," she lifted the blankets. "Don't leave me alone now._ 'what the hell am I thinking, am I really gonna believe his shit, what if I'm just setting myself up again. God please don't let me regret this.' _

"Your still scared of me, I told you I wouldn't rape you again. Next time you will be willing."

"No I'm not scared I'm just going against every instinct in my body by letting a murdering, raping criminal sleep in my bed. I'm letting the man who brutally rape me lay in my bed. I'm not scared just oh so crazy. And stop saying next time like I'm gonna fall for you o something, I'm just letting u stay because I hate being in this room alone."

She tensed when he laid down next to her, she lied she was still very much scared but she was a kunoichi and she'd be damned if she would let her guard down again. When he draped his arm her bode tensed, she was waiting for the next move but nothing came. That's when she relaxed into his warmth.

" I told you I will not harm you Kunoichi."

"hn, I have a name dammit"

"Goodnight _Sakura"_ he said closing his eyes drifting to sleep. Sakura waited until she knew he was sleep to drift off but her senses stayed on alert the entire time.

AN- next time, Another visit from Itachi, will she enjoy what he has to offer? You tell me do you want her to give into him so soon, or dismiss him. Or should he just take it out of impatience?


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes began to flutter as the sun shone through the hospital window

Her eyes began to flutter as the sun shone through the hospital window. _'Damn sun waking me up. I should o kill it-'_ her thoughts stopped when he noticed he couldn't move, when she found out what was restraining her he yelped and jumped out of the bed, and almost out of her skin. She was curled in the corner with wide eyes focused on the two sharingan eyes staring back at her. Those eyes were feral ready to attack in a second, but when he noticed the girl cowering on the floor instead of a killer he released his blood-limit and relaxed his body. Even after he let his guard up Sakura was still staring at him with so much fear it broke his heart.

"Sakura" he said in a quiet tone "Sakura what's.. What's wrong?"

"P please don't hhhurt m-ee aa-again." She whimpered to him, curling herself even tighter into a ball.

"Sakura, please I wouldn- Sakura don't you remember last night when we talked. Remember what I told you, you let me stay. Please remember Sakura" the last part coming out as a whispered plea. She collected herself focusing on the night before. She ha fallen asleep then.

"_No no you can't be here. I have to be dreaming again. This isn't right. Please don't be here."_

"_Sorry to disappoint Kunoichi, but I did say I would be coming back."_

"_HHHHEEEELLLPPPPP" she screamed at the top of her lungs.-_

" _It wasn't supposed to happen like this-"_

"_Like what, oh you were just supposed to rape me to unconsciousness then the next time we met I was supposed to be willing, saying 'Itachi thank you for taking my virginity please do it again' please spare me, just get out." _

"…_I couldn't stop watching your improvements, watching you grow up into a woman. You never saw me but be sure that I was always there thinking to myself one day I will have her. When you started going to that club I knew I would get my chance to have you, I started to have emotions then, almost love…"_

"_No," Sakura voice was shaking as was her body. "W-wait," she lifted the blankets. "Don't leave me alone now."_

She opened her eyes, not realizing she closed them, and looked back up at Itachi, she was no longer shaking. She rose to her feet and walked slowly to the bed, till apprehensive of the man laying there. _He did rape her after all 'but he says he has these emotions, I just don't get it.' _"I just don't get it" she said out loud. "How can someone with feelings for someone else do t-that?" He sighed at her question, he know he would be hearing that one a lot.

"I told you I didn't mean it to happen that way I jut was so angry that you were able to let yourself go around so many strangers I just couldn't take it. I know I was completely wrong and I'm s-sso-so- I know it was so completely wrong of me" he said struggling with the S-word. "But it's true what I said last night I do have these emotions, these feelings for you and I hope one day they can be returned. "

Sakura was torn she didn't know how to respond, on one hand this is the mad who raped her, took her virginity, her innocence, and practically left her for dead with a promise to come back and do it again. She was crazy to even consider what was on the other hand but she did so any way. So on this other hand was this man that says he wants her, has feelings and wants to be with her, just her. He wants to love her, and wants for her to love him. No one has ever wanted that from her before. She didn't know what to do. Her contemplating thoughts were interrupted by a low silky voice behind her.

"Sakura" when did he get out of bed. "Sakura I need to leave. Tsunade is on her way to check in on you and I don't think I'll make it out alive if she finds me here." He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. Looking deep in her eyes he leaned over and kissed her lips.

Sakura was so shocked by this she froze, even after his lips moved off of hers she still stood wide eyed and paralyzed. His voice once again brought her back down to earth.

"I will return tonight, by then I hope you have thought a little more about what we talked about last night. Bye" And with that he was gone in a puff of smoke not two seconds before there was a knock at the door.

"Sakura are you awake, I'm coming in." Sakura dashed the rest of the way back to her bed and waited for Tsunade to come in. When Tsunade walked in Sakura noticed the sleepy look in her sensei's eyes. _'She must have been up all night worrying over me' _ it was true Tsunade was worried, her student was raped and she couldn't have done anything to stop it. I was tearing her up inside knowing that she was so helpless.

"Tsunade-shishou, hello are you listening to me." Sakura interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah, Sakura 'm sorry just a little distracted. How are you this morning?"

"I think I'm going to be ok, I just need time to get through this.''

"You know Sakura you're like a daughter to me and I'll always be here to talk to you when u need it."

"Thank you Shishou" Sakura said bowing her head as a thank you.

"Sakura we have to examine you today, I thought it would be better to do while you're awake and lucid. We need to see if your wounds are healing and if anything else is out of the ordinary here" Sakura mentally gulped at this, she didn't want anyone to touch her not yet at least, but she had to for Tsunade's sake.

"I understand you may examine me."

"Ok Sakura, please lie back and put your legs in the stirrups here." She did as she was told still nervous about being open like this.

"Sakura you know the drill by having to do this before on all of your patients so just bear with the walkthrough ."

"Hai"

"This will feel cold and a bit uncomfortable so be patient. Hmm, seems the initial tearing is healing nicely, no bruising to your inner walls. Cervix intact though slightly inflamed. That could be caused by the rr- the incident. I will run some tests to make sure that it's nothing to worry about. I will step out for a minute while you give me a urine sample, and a nurse will come in to get a blood sample." Sakura nodded understanding all the measures taken during these tests. She sat up in her bed and tightly closed her legs together waiting for Tsunade to leave.

Moments later Tsunade came back to gather her samples telling her apprentice to rest for the rest of the day and that she would return in the morning. She was relieved to be alone finally. Now she had time to think about her issues. "Humph its still early I'll think later" she said out loud snuggling back into her blankets and drifting off to sleep.

Hokage tower

"Tsunade-sama, a message from team7/8." Shizune said walking into the Hokage's office.

"Please hand it over."

_Baa-chan,_

_Still no sign of the Uchiha bastard we were following a trail that suddenly got cold, we are going to try searching in Iwagakure. We'll keep you posted. _

_ Naruto U._

She sighed audibly, they hadn't found Itachi, she knew it had only been a day but she hoped sending some of her best Ninja would make it go faster. Itachi was just too good at hiding. She pinched the bridged of her nose in frustration, "Shizune bring me my Sake please"

"But Tsunade-sama- "

"Not now Shizune it's going to be a long day and I need something to help me get through it, so no buts."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." With that Shizune left in search of Sake.

"Today is going to be such a long day"

Hospital

When Sakura awoke the sun was nearing the horizon, "Wow it's the evening already I must have been extremely tired." _'Well duh since you spent half the night up talking to your rapist Uchiha.' _ She remembered what she had to think of before he came back that night. What could she do this man had hurt her then goes to confess that he actually felt for her. This was the most insane thing she had herd of. She thought herself insane for even playing with the idea of being with Itachi. '_hehe I always did have a thing for Uchiha's' 'Stop it' _Sakura scolded herself _'I have serious thinking to do before he gets here'_

She sat there confusing herself with the reasons for and against trusting him. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was racing so fast she didn't notice the sun setting under the horizon. It was night and he would be there soon.

When he dropped to the windowsill she was pacing back and forth completely oblivious to him sitting there.

"Letting your guard down again Kunoichi?" he chuckled when she jumped

"I-I was thinking, I didn't expect you so soon" she replied still startled by his sudden appearance.

"Should I leave then so you can keep doing,….. Whatever it is that you're doing. What are you doing?"

"N-no stay, I was just thinking over some things. A lot is going through my mind right now.

"Hn, understandable, have I thought about all I've said to you?" he asked her jumping from the windowsill and walking closer to her.

"I have"

"And…?" he said walking even closer to her.

"A-aand um I, I –"

"Yes" he said so close now she could feel his breath on her face, which closeness caused her to blush and not flinch away from. Itachi noticed this change in the girl and quickly captured her lips in a bruising kiss. To his and her surprise she responded this time. Kissing him back with just as much fierceness as thought she was pushing all the pain he caused her into that kiss. Their kiss became more passionate she was grabbing at his hair pulling his face closer to hers. He grabbed her around the waist mashing their torsos together.

He walked her toward the bed never taking his lips off of hers until her legs hit the edge of the bed. He released her and threw her back on the bed. Looking down at her with lust filled eyes he asked "Are you sure because once we go further I won't be able to stop. So tell me now if you want this."

She turned her face to the side not wanting to look at him while she thought. This would be it, if she said yes there would be no turning back. She turned back to look at him after thinking about his question.

"I- ii want to-

--

AN- So Next chapter you decide. Will Sakura say yes to Itachi or no? If yes you will get a whole chapter of ItaSaku Lemon, if no you may see what frustrated Itachi does. So please review and tell me what should happen.


	5. Chapter 5

He walked her toward the bed never taking his lips off of hers until her legs hit the edge of the bed

_He walked her toward the bed never taking his lips off of hers until her legs hit the edge of the bed. He released her and threw her back on the bed. Looking down at her with lust filled eyes he asked "Are you sure because once we go further I won't be able to stop. So tell me now if you want this."_

She turned her face to the side not wanting to look at him while she thought. This would be it, if she said yes there would be no turning back. She turned back to look at him after thinking about his question.

"I- ii want to-

"Yes I'm sure, I-i want to" She said to him gaining confidence in her last two words. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and backed up to remove his cloak. Once the article was neatly folded in a chair he walked slowly back over to her. He could see in her eyes that she was very much still afraid so he would move slow, cautious of her reactions. Once reaching the edge of the bed, he brought his right knee up to her closed legs that hung off the edge of the bed. She opened them and let him crawl in between them, her knees bent on either side of his thighs. He moved his upper body closer to hers, holding himself up on his arms as to not crush her.

She wiggled uncomfortably under him, she was still very scared and nervous. _'I don't think I can do this' _she thought to herself '_but you already told him it was ok, dammit Sakura man-up' _She replied to herself. Some time during her inner conversation he started to kiss her, she replied unconsciously but when she noticed she stopped, afraid where this was all leading. All of her fears came back to her.

"No" she said in a whisper barely audible, '_I cant do this, not yet' _she said in her mind making sure it sounded ok before she repeated it to the man on top of her.

"No", she said a bit louder, ceasing his ministrations on her neck. "I Can't do this, not now," Itachi's eyes gazed into hers seeing the fear and innocence still lurking there.

"I thought you said you wanted this" he said in defeated whisper.

"I do but I, …I just don't know. I still can't get over everything that has happened" She moved her hands to push him off, but they met resistance.

"Itachi? I can't, not now" Looking down at her a smirk formed on his lips.

"Now now Kunoichi, What did I tell you would happen if you said yes '_I can't stop once I've started'_ As you can see I'm here now and I'm not leaving until you understand that you can't deny me" '_when did his voice change back to the evil one from the club'_ she thought trying to process his words.

"I thought you had feelings for me Itachi what is this now" she said putting more force in pushing him off of her.

"Ah yes Kunoichi, but I also said that the next time I came you would enjoy it, and I do plan on that to happen tonight. Maybe not at first but trust me by the end you'll be begging me not to leave." He said grabbing hold of her wrists pinning them to the bed. He began the assault on her neck again using his upper body to keep her still. He was intent on having her tonight.

"Itachi please don't do this, you said you wouldn't rape me you said … Kami please Itachi don't do this please. I'll scream I will, please don't make me." She pleaded with him tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Sound proofing jutsu, did you think I was foolish enough not to put one on the room, hn, Silly Kunoichi.

He leaned down and kissed her silent, sucking hard on her lips to force his way in. His tongue darted out and pushed its way into her mouth, tasting her . His kiss was bruising, forceful, he was showing her that he wasn't going to give up on her that easy._ 'Hmph, like I would stop if she said no. She's so cute when she's trying to get away'_. Itachi thought to himself. She felt her hands being bound with chakra, this is when she really started to panic. The tears were coming now, she was scared, more scared than before. She felt like an idiot for the little bit of trust she had given him. She felt stupid and now she could do nothing about what was about to happen. She put more in to her struggles, more into her screams. Hoping that the part of him that had feelings for her would spare her.

Itachi bent over Sakura and licked the tears that where falling down her face, "Shhh Sakura, I promise this will be good for both of us."

"FUCK OFF" She spat at him "Don't do this, don't, No Please please please…" she begged and begged, but the kisses just kept getting more forceful, trailing down from her lips to her neck. She brought up a knee and hit Itachi directly in his side. He rolled off of her for a second while she hopelessly tried to free her hands from the chakra binds. Itachi got back on top of her slammed his fist into her stomach. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched Sakura twist her arms trying to protect her body.

"If you would just let this happen you wouldn't be hurt, calm down Sakura, let me please you."

"Fuck You" she said trying to hide the pain he just caused.

"Don't worry Kunoichi that will come soon enough" He continued his ministrations on her neck, moving his hand up and down her thigh, he positioned himself between them to constrict their movement. _Now I can enjoy them with out so much squirming._ With one hand holding him up, his other began to move higher up along her outer thigh, massaging near her hips. _Thank whoever for Hospital Gowns. _ His grip tightened on her hip almost digging his nails into her with his desire. He smirked against her neck at her lack of underwear. His fingers grazed up her sides to her flat toned stomach. He rubbed the spot where he hit her almost lovingly; he lifted his head from her neck and looked straight into her eyes. When she noticed this she stared back stilling her body and protests to get away, his eyes had changed they seemed concerned with her pain, almost apologetic. _'Maybe he's changed his mind, maybe his feelings for me made him stop'_ she thought, letting her guard down slightly while trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Searching his eyes for answers, she misses the slight twist of his lips.

The hand that was softly rubbing her stomach grabbed the material of her gown and ripped it off of her. "I told you about keeping your guard up. Dammit Sakura you're making me do this. His mouth was back on her still kissing, sucking, and tasting her every part. Her struggles continued harder as she thrashed her body against his to get away. From her neck he moved to her now exposed breast, her struggling arching them up to his mouth even more. One of his hands grabbed against her ribs to keep her in place. His tongue darted out a licked the slowly erecting nipple.

"No, S-stop, please stop, don't do this to me please." She begged even more when he bit into the flesh of her breast. "Stop it hurts, please." She felt him move from one to the other and continued is assault on her other breast. '_She tastes so good, I can't wait to really taste her, then she'll see that she will enjoy this.'_ He thought as he kissed his way further sown her belly, sucking on her hips so hard he left small bruises in his trail.

Her mind was going crazy, it was going too far she didn't want this to happen again. But how was she going to get away from him, he had her bound and was on top of her restricting her movements. She needed to think of a plan. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt her legs being spread apart further.

She looked up and saw Itachi kneeling over her, his tongue came out licking his lips, as if tasting something delicious. When she looked up to his eyes she followed them to where he was staring.

Opening her legs he got site of her sweet opening, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Wh-what are you looking, at. It's embarrassing me please stop." She begged.

With one last smirk he went down and licked her sweet folds. "I-i-iTa-chi, please No, Sto-Ahhhhh" Her protests came out in pathetic panting. "Plea-se, No-oo, Ple-mmmm fuck"

He smiled in to her folds, licking and sucking her sweet juices, flicking over her. She let out a low moan as the tip of his tongue gently strokes against her already hypersensitive clit, moving against it with slow up and down flicks. Barely getting used to the feel of it, his lips clamp down around it and he starts stroking it hard and deep with the flat part of his tongue. "mmm, -tachi, ahhh." _'I'm not supposed to be enjoying this, dammit Sakura get some fucking-mmm fuck, shit he's good at thi-aaah. Fuck it girly enjoy it while you can.' _She thought to herself, now completely ignoring the voice in her head she began to move her hips to the rhythm he was making with his tongue. Grinding her wet lips closer to his mouth she couldn't get enough. The only struggling she was doing now was to free her hands so she could find something, anything, to grip.

Itachi moved his hands around and under Sakura's thighs to lift her hot core closer so he could delve deeper inside. Itachi moaned when he did this, sending vibrations throughout Sakura's body. "Ahhahh Itachi I'm so close please harder, faster, don't stop". Itachi moved one of his hands back to near Sakura's inner thigh and inserted two fingers inside, he started pumping hard while still attacking the swollen clit with his tongue.

"mmm, Fuck, Shit –tachi it's too much please, please"

Lifting his head up slightly "Please what Sakura"

"Please tachi I want- need you please"

"You need what. Hmm?" He said giving her clit a quick lick.

"Ahh, I need you, you inside me all of you, please. I'm sorry for before, I need you so bad now please."

"You will get that soon enough, but first I will make you cum from my mouth alone." After reaching up and releasing her chakra bounds, he moved back down to her dripping sex and started his sweet assault again. He ran is tongue from her clit to deep inside her. He loved the taste her it was so intoxicating. He couldn't get enough, he began to quicken his pace licking and sucking her clit and lips harder, sucking all of her juices out.

Her hands now released quickly found his hair, gripping it for dear life as she pushed his head further towards her sex. These strange, but wonderful, feelings that were once building up in her stomach seemed to be spreading all over her body trying to find an exit.

"Please, I can't take it, I can't take it, -t's too much. Mmm,"

"AAAhh ITACHI, I'm gonn-aa, aahaaaa" He immediately began to lick up the juices from her still pulsating pussy as she tried to regain control of her body. She was spent her body felt like it was on fire. Itachi came back up with a smile on his face and leaned over for a passionate kiss. She loved how Sakura had tasted on his tongue so he had to share.

Resonating in the aftermath of her orgasm she didn't feel him get up, or see him removing the last articles of his clothing. By the time she noticed him again, he was kneeling back over her with out any clothes on. Her whole body flushed at his nakedness.

He had resumed his spot in between her legs and positioned himself on top of her but careful not crush her. He stared into her eyes looking for any more signs of resistance. When he found none he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, moaning when she began to move against him. Their kiss was very passionate but brief; ending the kiss he lifted up and positioned himself at her entrance. Earning a nod from her he pressed into her slowly. Only having sex once in her life, she was still very tight and sore, from their first encounter. The pain of it brought back memories of that night, her facial features changed she looked slightly scared. Itachi noticed this and quickly kissed away her fears, whispering sweet and comforting words into her ear. Promising no more pain, no more hurt. She relaxed at his words, griping on to his shoulders to get through the pain.

Completely sheathed inside her he waited for her to adjust before giving her a warning thrust. When she didn't push away from him he began to move slowly in and out of her. '_Kami she's so tight, so wet, warm, if I don't keep some control this will be over way before it starts getting good'_ Each thrust dove deeper into her going faster and harder as her grunts of pain turned in to moans of pleasure. Never keeping his lips off of her skin, he created a steady pace with his hips. He didn't want to push her too far.

"Mmm, -tachi, mngh, so good , please give me more I need more." He didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arm around her back and the other around her shoulder, and began to plunge deep into her. Pulling her closer and closer to him with each thrust. His face was now buried into her neck, his breathing hot and heavy, and sweat forming on both of their skin. He needed to release, she needed a release. "Harder Itachi Harder." He was slamming into her, now pulling her body up and forcing it down onto him. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of skin coming in contact with each other and loud pants and moans. "I'm close Itachi please, please" His thrusts became more erratic, needier, he was close too. "Cum for me Sakura, cum with me" with a few more thrusts she screamed out her orgasm, after a few more thrusts he came too, filling her with everything he had.

Soon after they both came down from their intense orgasms Sakura fell into a light sleep, with Itachi still on top of her. He stayed awake just watching how peaceful she was when she slept. He could feel the sun nearing the horizon and new he had to go. Getting up, careful not to disturb her. He put his clothes back on and got ready to leave when a small voice stopped him.

"mm, Itachi where are you going" She said still half asleep.

"It's morning Sakura I have to go" he replied walking over to her bed giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then he was gone, she could still feel the tingle of his lips on her skin as she drifted back to sleep. '_I wonder if he will return tomorrow night' _

AN- that's it for now, I hope that didn't suck. Cuz I kno it took me so long to get it out. Plz forgive me.


End file.
